starwarstgwfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline Before Battle of Geonosis (BBG) The Pre-Republic Era Prehistory *c. 5,000,000,000 BBG ** The galaxy is created. *c. 10,000,000 BBG ** High volcanic activity on Varix IV causes high destruction. *c. 3,000,000 BBG ** An asteroid collides with Turshan, which splits part of it off and becomes Turshan's Moon. *c. 2,006,200 BBG ** The Exuss Primeans first evolve. *c. 2,004,200 BBG ** First Exuss Primean culture established. First use of tools. *c. 2,004,100 BBG ** Wookiees begin to evolve. ** Sebaris Crater becomes filled with salt on Turshan. *c. 499,989 BBG ** Exuss Prime declares itself as a unified world. ** Dr. Bono Kaskus is born. *c. 300,000 BBG ** The Sith race begins to develop their culture and civilization on the planet Ghaju. *c. 57,000 BBG ** Dr. Bono Kaskus dies. ** The Jedi Order is formed. After the Discovery of the Force *c. 36,453 BBG ** Turshan becomes a large hub. *c. 34,502 BBG ** Nebzola becomes a ship hub. *c. 32,499 BBG ** The Sith forms the Sith Nations on Ghaju. *c. 30,034 BBG ** First official leader system is formed on Exuss Prime. The Old Republic era *c. 24,053 BBG ** The Hyperdrive is invented on Fograk. ** The Galactic Republic is founded. **The Galactic Constitution is signed. ** Nebzola becomes a city planet and the Republic’s capital. *c. 23,940 BBG ** The Jedi swear allegiance to the Republic. Rise of the Sith era *c. 19,482 BBG ** The Sith fight the Jedi in the Second Sith vs. Jedi War. *c. 19,202 BBG ** Exondo becomes the official moon of Mandalore *c. 16,000 BBG ** Crumba Nug is born on Kaskoria. ** Gha Suine is born. *c. 15,294 BBG ** Crumba Nug becomes the first leader to serve under the Exuss Primean New Government. *c. 15,290 BBG ** Gradba is born on Kantor. *c. 15,253 BBG ** Crumba Nug dies on Exuss Prime after he falls to his death from his balcony. ** Gradba becomes leader of Exuss Prime. *c. 15,250 BBG ** Humbaada Nue is born. *c. 15,212 BBG ** Gradba dies in the Battle of Glek Kratar. ** Humbaada Nue becomes the leader of Exuss Prime. *c. 14,990 BBG ** Saio Gamna is born. *c. 14,870 BBG ** Humbaada Nue dies of natural causes. ** Saio Gamna becomes leader of Exuss Prime. *c. 14,829 BBG ** Gahal Caj is born. *c. 14,780 BBG ** Saio Gamna dies by his own troops. ** Gahal Caj becomes leader of Exuss Prime. *c. 14,282 BBG ** Donjol Khar is born. *c. 14,000 BBG ** Gahal Caj dies. ** Donjol Khar becomes leader of Exuss Prime. *c. 8,000 BBG ** The Ormist begins. ** The Jedi kill Sith Antros Mon. *c. 7,990 BBG ** The Invasion of the Sith begins on Solara. *c. 7,800 BBG ** Rise of the Mandalorians *c. 7,799 BBG ** Division of the Ormist. *c. 7,750 BBG ** Exuss Prime creates an Exuss Primean bill of rights. *c. 7,600 BBG ** Despari Mandalore begins. *c. 7,555 BBG ** The Ormist reunites. *c. 7,500 BBG ** The Conquest of Doron occurs. *c. 7,304 BBG ** The Technological Union of Balore (TUB) forms. *c. 7,100 BBG ** Geonosis declares itself neutral. *c. 6,500 BBG ** 500 Years Peace begins on Corell. *c. 6,000 BBG ** 500 Years Peace ends. *c. 5,999 BBG ** Numerous Sith/Jedi conflicts begin. *c. 5,000 BBG ** The Sith/Jedi conflicts end. *c. 4,009 BBG ** City of Konj is established on Sanal and becomes a galactic market. *c. 3,669 BBG ** The Old Republic goes to war with the Ormist. *c. 1,200 BBG ** Donjol Khar dies. ** Gha Suine becomes leader of Exuss Prime. *c. 429 BBG ** Radun is born. *c. 300 BBG ** Gha Suine dies. ** Radun becomes leader of Exuss Prime. *c. 9 BBG ** Radun dies. ** Tessek becomes leader of Exuss Prime. Category:Articles with Redlinks